My love will capture you in 182 days
by Imaginativequeen101
Summary: Everyone always wondered, even with all the girls throwing themselves at him, why Suna won't date anyone. This is because one girl broke Suna's trust in a women's commitment. What happens when she comes back and is still in love with Suna? Get ready because Takatsu Rin will do anything to win her Suna back, no matter what!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Again

Here's the first chapter of my new, My Love Story! Fanfiction, My love will capture you in 182 days. I hope you like it. Since I haven't written in a while it might not be the best and have some grammar mistakes, but bear with me, I will be back in top form. Hope you like it and please enjoy!

Speaking – Verdana

Thoughts – Times New Roman

One day close to summer at Shuei High School, in class 1-6, the usual gang was sitting in class during break.

Kurihara and his friends were talking and messing around, Takeo was sleeping as usual, and Suna was daydreaming while looking outside the classroom window.

Suna could here Kurihara and his friends chatting in the back. "I'm so glad summer is about to start, that means girls and their swimsuits!" Kurihara said excitedly. "Yeah, can you imagine meeting your dream girl at the beach!" one of Kurihara's friends said excitedly. All of them started drooling while daydreaming with sparkles in their eyes.

'My perfect girl has long blonde hair that lifts with the wind, eyes as blue as the sky, and….no I will not think about her' Suna thought. He didn't want to think about her, the reason he couldn't date other girls, because all he would do is end up comparing them to her.

Suna slowly started drifting back when he heard a phone go off, and heard Takeo's voice speaking about the beach. Suna's thoughts started drifting back to reality and away from memories of the past. As Suna heard how he had no choice but to go to the beach, and saw Takeo shouting at Kurihara about being inappropriate; all he could think about is how hard he had to concentrate to get his mind off of sky blue eyes.

As Takeo and Suna walked home with Takeo rambling, Suna was thinking about why he couldn't get her off his mind…especially since he hadn't thought about her for a while.

As Suna tried to engage in the conversation about the beach, when they got up to their floor, Takeo opened the door to his apartment to reveal Yuriko. "Takeo and Suna, come in, Suna your mom is here too. We have someone we want you to see" said Yuriko with a coy smile.

As they both walked in and toke their shoes off, they saw two other pairs along with their families' shoes. When the boys sat down, Suna turned to his right and spoke to his mother. "Mom, what are you doing here?" "Oh Suna, we have some new neighbors that moved onto the floor that I think you'll recognize. This is Takatsu Rin and her mom, you remember them right? You, Takeo, and her all used to be good childhood friends until she moved the summer before middle school."

Suna threw his head up to look at her in shock…his dream girl…his sky blue eyed girl. "Yes, I remember! Welcome back!" said Takeo in his loud voice while giving her a thumbs up.

A woman with black hair and blue eyes exactly like Rin's said, "Thank You, I'm Takatsu Mikoto. We originally left because my husband got transferred from work; but he is being transferred back her in a couple of weeks. So we came early to make sure everything is done before he comes back here to work. We just wanted to come and tell everyone we have returned, and hope you guys would be as welcoming as you were when we first met."

"No problem, nice to have you back" Said Yuriko and Suna's mom. "Neh...Takeo, Suna, let's try and pick up from where we left off as friends, okay?" said Rin. "Yes!" said Takeo as he gave a thumbs up again. Takeo then proceeded to tell Rin everything she missed and about Yamato; while the mom's talked over tea. And Suna… he just sat there with one thought in his head 'Rin…'

Suna was walking back home from the convenience store. After Takeo had left his house after calling Yamato, his mother asked him to go to the store and pick up some things. As he was walking down the street, he didn't see someone stop on the stairs he was about to walk up.

"Suna…" a female voice called out. Suna looked up only for his eyes to widen as he saw Rin a few steps above him. She was looking down at him with those sky blue eyes that looked a sapphire color as she narrowed them, the wind making her hair float in the wind. "Rin…" he said.

"Suna, why won't you speak to me?" Suna's face looks stunned, until he forced it to become a blank mask as usual. "I have nothing to say to you." Suna said in a monotone voice.

"If this is about what happened when I left, I didn't mean too!" Rin said, raising her voice a little while bringing her hand to her chest. "

Yes, but it did happen." He said in a dark voice.

"Suna…I" Rin said; but Suna interrupted by shouting, "I don't want to hear it!" Even though he didn't want to, his brain started drifting back to the summer he was starting Middle school…the year him and Rin both confessed their love for each other…

~Flashback~

They were both standing on a bridge face to face, faces flushed; with the red and orange sunset in the background.

"Suna…" started Rin, her blonde hair flowing in the wind and blue eyes looking down

"Yes…" said Suna, equally as nervous but wanting to keep his eyes on the beautiful creature in front of him

"I...I…I love you Suna!" shouted Rin, looking him straight in the eyes, face flushed and hands balled to her sides

"I...I…I love you too!" shouted Suna, looking her straight in the eyes, and face and hands exactly like Rin's.

Rin, in relief, through herself into Suna's arms to hug him; and Suna stood still in shock, until he began to loosen up and hug Rin back.

Rin raised her head from his chest and looked up at him with an adorable, closed eye smile and said, "Now, we can spend the rest of the summer together and then go into Middle School as boyfriend and girlfriend, right?"

Suna looked down at her and smiled sweetly at her and nodded, "Hai, yes we can…"

~End of Flashback~

"Suna…I still love you…" Rin whispered, looking down at the steps.

"I understand you had to leave with your family, but if you did love me…how could you leave…without saying goodbye!" Suna gritted out from his teeth.

~Flashback~

"Mom!" Suna shouted, running out of his room and into the rest of the house.

"Yes, hunny?" said Suna's mom as she walked up to him, face a little nervous.

"Mom, can I go over to Rin's house to see her?" Suna said excitedly, jumping up and down in place.

"Umm, sweetheart…they won't be there anymore…they had to go far away…and she couldn't say goodbye…but she left a note" Suna's mom said slowly and sadly.

"What….no..." said Suna as his eyes began to tear up.

He hurried to open the letter, hoping its content's would say this was all a practical joke or a big mistake.

Sunna began to read the note in his mind, imagining Rin's voice reading it to him.

It said: 'Dear Suna,

By the time you read this, I will be gone, and you will not be able to get to me. My daddy got transferred to a work branch in China, so I have to go too. I tried to convince them to let me stay with Takeo or your family, but they said I was too young and that we couldn't impose on others. I'm sorry we won't be able to go to Middle School together or be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore. You should move on and find a new girlfriend/girl best friend, stay friends with Takeo, make new friends, and just enjoy Middle School to the fullest. And then rinse and repeat for high school. I couldn't do this to your face knowing I will probably never see you again; so I could only do this in the letter. So here it goes: Goodbye Suna, I hope you go on happily even if we never see each other again. I will be leaving on the 7:30pm plane; so if you see my plane wave goodbye to me because I will be.

Love,

Rin'

"No!" screamed Suna, as he ran out the house.

"Suna, come back!" screamed his mom. Realizing he was too far, she shook her head and went inside to get ready for when he came home and needed comforting.

Suna kept running, trying to find any sign of Rin; and every time he passed places he had been to before he saw memories of him, Takeo, and Rin…his precious Rin. Finally, he stopped to take a break on the bridge where they both confessed.

'It's already sunset…' Suna thought. He heard a loud sound and looked up to see a plane. He looked at his watch and saw the time, 7:30pm. "NOOOO!" Suna screamed loud into the sky, knowing he had lost Rin forever. And all he could do as the plane started to disappear was wave at it like she said. Here was the same spot, same sunset…but this time instead of two people there was one. Instead of love there was hurt, instead of them coming together they were leaving each other, and instead of a growing relationship starting there was the breaking of a relationship. This wasn't a day of love; this was a day of heartbreak…just like how Suna's heart was breaking.

~End of Flashback~

"I just couldn't stand to hurt you…but I still love you…" Rin breathed out, with tears dripping down her face. Suna couldn't stand holding in his emotions anymore and started to shout. "And you thought that was going to help?! It still left me broken hearted, even more because I didn't get to even say goodbye! If you really loved me as much as I loved you, you would have come to say goodbye, no matter how much it hurt! So now I don't love you anymore, I hate you!" Suna screamed.

It took all his strength to say he hated her, but with so much pain came anger; and he wanted her to feel as hurt as he did when she left. She looked up at him, his face angry and him panting, with tears still running down her face. When she looked him in the eyes, his face softened a bit and she could see the love he held for her still in his eyes. "You don't hate me…" Rin whimpered as she looked back down and began to wipe her eyes.

Suna's face had softened but his voice still had a hard edge to it as he said, "How would you know?" Rin looked up with determination and red rimmed eyes, and said in a voice full of confidence, "I know you still love me because of your eyes!" Suna eyes widened in shock, was he that obvious?

Rin continued, "The love I see in your eyes when you look at me! I know you still love me but you don't trust me, so I will earn your trust!" Rin swung her arm around and pointed at Suna. "I will make you fall fully and utterly back in love with me! Starting tomorrow, let's go on a date!" she shouted determined.

Suna looked at her in shock before a small smile before saying, "Sorry, I can't busy tomorrow!" Rin jumped in surprise before saying, "No way! You're lying!" Suna looked amused before answering, "No…really, I'm going to the beach tomorrow with Takeo, Yamato, and a group of guys and girls." He then walked up the steps and passed her, while Rin was shocked stiff.

'Girls….' Rin thought. She began thinking of all those girls in bathing suits, oggoling and watching her shirtless Suna, while having their bodies on display. 'NO, I will NOT allow that!' Rin thought angrily. "Suna! I will be going with you!" screamed Rin as she glared at the back of his figure a distance away. She ran behind him, arms moving wildly back and forth; and a dust cloud behind her, until she caught up to him.

Suna caught her arm before she could run past him and said, "Okay settle down, I'll tell you the details." As Suna and she began to walk back to the complex, he told her all the details she would need for tomorrow.

After getting all the info she needed for tomorrow Rin said, "I will get there extra early to set up for us!" Suna raised his eyebrow at her before saying, "Or you could just come with us…"

Rin shock her excitedly before exclaiming "The first step of love is being helpful and punctual!" Rin ended this sentence with a closed eyed smile and a thumbs up.

Suna chuckled before saying, "Stop that, your acting like the female version of Takeo." But this only made Rin's smile wider as she said, "But everyone likes Takeo because of who he is; and if I'm like Takeo doesn't that mean you like me Suna?" Suna took the time to look at her smile, her eyes, the way her hair blew in the wind. He thought, 'Yeah…that does mean I like you.' But he responded with, "Don't be ridiculous" while blushing slightly.

When they got to the complex and reached their floor, Rin said, "Goodbye Suna… see you tomorrow..." She flushed slightly before quickly giving Suna a peck on the cheek, before running inside and closing the door behind her.

Suna stood shock still for a minute before whispering "Goodnight Rin" into the air before heading to his house. Suna walked into his house and gave his mother the things he picked up for her before hurriedly walking into his room to think.

He flopped on his bed and thought, 'She still loves me and I still love her. If I didn't, I would be able to date girls without thinking about her. But I don't think I can trust her just yet, she left before and she can do it again. So I won't tell her I'm in love with her, I won't say it.'

While Suna is thinking about this in a few apartments down, Rin is laying on her floor with her head in her arms thinking also.

'He loves me, I can see it in his eyes; but there is also sadness and mistrust in them. I never thought my actions would backfire. I wasn't able to move on with my life even when I tried, no boy could make me feel the same. He won't tell me he loves me; but I will tell him every day until he's ready. I know he doesn't trust me but I will win it back'

Then even though they were apartments away, they thought in sync:

'I will do this! I will be successful! I swear!"

How many days until Suna admits his love: 182 days

Now that's you've seen my first chapter, I hope you are hooked on it. Thank you so much to the people who have read it, I hope you liked it and it added a bit of brightness to your day. I will continue to update this and try to with my other story (also at this time I am contemplating a black butler fanfiction). When school is in session again, I will try to update every weekend; and if it becomes too much, every other weekend. Again thank you for reading, and please follow, favorite, and review. Until next time, and have a good one!


	2. Chapter 2: The Beach - Part 1

Hello people, I have no excuses but that school got to me. But I have a bunch of free time now, and I'm rematching the series; so I can write the next chapters of this story. This chapter is Part 1 of the beach episode; and I will be posting Part 2 in a day or two. So please wait patiently for me to finish. Hope you like it and enjoy!

Suna slowly blinked himself awake; and woke up on his bed, to sunlight streaming through his window, and the sound of his alarm. He slowly propped himself up on his arm; and turned the alarm off, rubbing his face. Suna looked at the clock again and saw the time, 7:00am.

'Why am I waking up at 7:00am on a weekend?' thought Suna.

Then all the events of yesterday came rushing back to him: Yamato's invitation to the beach with her friends, Takeo's acceptance of the invitation for the guys group including Suna (more like forcing), Rin, and her apology, confession, and her saying she's coming to the beach today.

'Wait…Rin's coming to the beach with us today…'

Suna began to think about going out with the love of his life since she first came back. He then started to think about what would happen while they were at the beach together.

'What type of swimsuit she'll be wearing…"thought Suna.

He had not been oblivious to the new curves she had grown since he saw her; and begin to think of her in a bikini showing all her curves at the beach.

*The Theater In Suna's Mind*

Suna was sitting on a towel on the beach when he heard Rin call out "Hey Suna!"

He then looked up to see what she wanted when he saw her…standing tall and proud in front of him with a big smile on her face that made her look like Takeo. But that's not what drew his attention the most, it was her swimsuit.

She was wearing a sky blue bikini (that would make Suna would later contemplate that he must really like Rin's eyes) that squished and emphasized her assets. Paired with her body glistening from sun and salt water, Suna believed she looked like a goddess. She bent down towards Suna, giving him a closer look at her now more squished chest, and stuck her hand out.

"Neh…want to play with me Suna?"

After finishing her sentence, she gave him a cute closed eyed smile; and fluttering her eyelashes. In a daze, Suna started to reach out to her, but he quickly pulled his hand back; and ended the daydream when he realized what he was doing.

*End Of Theater In Suna's Mind*

'No!' Suna thought, shaking his head, 'I will not having these perverted and savage teenage emotions!'

Suna started to become upset that Rin had made him have these perverted emotions and thoughts that had never happened with any other girl, no matter how many girls had tried.

'With thoughts like these, I'm no better than Kurihara and his group of friends!' Suna thought, outraged.

Suna began to think about how this would be the first time his and Takeo's group of friends would meet Rin; and how Kurihara and his lecherous friends would stare and gawk at Rin's body at the beach.

'That will not be happening!' Suna thought, outraged again.

No matter if he hadn't told Rin again yet, he still loved her; and he would not tolerate anyone but him….wait anyone….to look at Rin with such lecherous eyes and intentions. Suna sat up and swung himself out of bed, determined to focus his thoughts on getting ready; and away from his now outraged and violent thoughts of Kurihara and his friends. He looked at the alarm clock to see the time: 7:25 am.

'Oh man, I sat there thinking for 25 minutes…well…might as well get ready, to avoid being late.' Suna walked out of his room and into his bathroom to do his daily routine; and walked back into his room to slip on a pink button up shirt and blue swim trunks.

'Just for a precaution, it's not like a plan to swim anyway…unless' and then Suna's mind began to drift back to his daydream with Rin.

Suna (yet again) proceeded to shake off the daydream, and began packing a bag for the beach. He packed his cell phone, money, a beach towel, a small fan, and books. After checking over his whole bag, Suna decided it was time to leave and walked to the front door. When he opened the front door, Rin was on the other side of the door eyes wide; and hand posed in a fist to knock on the door.

"Hey Suna!" Rin exclaimed, with that closed eyed smile that Suna secretly loves.

"Hey Rin…" said Suna, trailing off while looking at Rin's attire.

Rin was wearing a simple white halter dress that came to her mid-thigh; and a lacy kimono robe that was completely see through, allowing you to see the dress underneath, and it came to mid-thigh also. Along with the outfit, she had a beach hat on, white roman sandals, and a light blue and brown beach bag.

It may have been a simple outfit; but because of Rin's beauty and build, it looked breath taking. And if you added in Suna's feelings for Rin, she looked like an angel. Suna shook himself out of his daze, trying to get himself composed again; and realized that he had been standing in the doorway the whole time, so he walked walked out of his house and closed the door.

After closing the door, he turned to Rin and said, "Isn't it a bit early for you? I thought you loved to sleep in?"

Rin's happy demeanor suddenly turns sad; and she crouches down into a ball, depression lines and a black aura surrounding her.

She looks up with a grave expression, and says in a scratchy voice, "It is…but I love the beach; and would do anything for my Suna."

Sun looked at her as a blush came across his face; and a moment later he proceed to laugh loudly. As he laughed, he held his stomach; and swayed side to side with tears in the corners of his eyes. And as he was moving around laughing, he didn't seem to realize that he moved into a patch of sunlight.

As the sun shone on him, his body seemed to have an ethereal glow around him; and as Rin looked at him, she deemed him to be too perfect for words, and just watched him in silence. As Rin watched him laugh childishly with the glow around him, she remembered again why she loved him so much.

After Suna's laughing reduced to light chuckling, he straightened himself out; and told her while smiling," Baka, you aren't supposed to say a confession like that while looking like a ball of depression."

As if seeing Suna laugh had rejuvenated her, she jumped up and said with a happy smile on her face, "Sorry, Sorry! I was a little sad about the lack of sleep; but I'm over it now…"

Rin then walked up a few steps past Takeo's door, turned around, and said, "…Plus I would do anything to spend time with you Suna. I wasn't joking around about how I love you; and I will make you fall in love with me. So prepare for moments like this in the future, okay?"

As Rin said this, she turned her head to look past her shoulder at Suna; and flashed a big smile at him.

Suna's breath was again taken away by the beauty that is Rin; but one thought ran through his mind clearly, 'You don't have to make me love you Rin….because I already do….'

But Suna didn't say what was on his mind, and just shook his head with a smile; and looked at Rin, muttering the line, "We will see…"

Suna then walked up to Rin; and as they started to walk to the end of the hall, Takeo came out of his house.

As Takeo turned to walk down the hall, he saw the both of them; and he shouted while giving them a thumbs up,"Suna! Rin! Is it not a great day to go to the beach!"

Suna looked at Rin; and could almost see her energy level rising to that of Takeo's, and so he began to sigh.

"Hell yeah, it's a great day. We're gonna to swim and play all day, we'll become masters of the ocean by the end of today, believe it!" Rin shouted back, also giving a thumbs up.

Suna looked at them with a sweat dropped and briefly pondered which one was Rin was more similar to: Takeo or Naruto Uzumaki?

Suna shook himself out of his thought; and motioned to them both while saying, "We need to hurry, and head to the park near the station to pick up the guys group; and meet the girls at the station so that we don't miss the train to the beach."

As Suna said that, Takeo quickly began running to the end of the hall, creating a strong wind; and shouting behind him, "Yes, we must leave! I mustn't be late to meet Yamato and miss the train!"

As Rin was steadying her hat back on her head, she looked at Takeo's back, and then looked at Suna saying,"She must be a special girl to make him run like that…" Rin trailed off as she saw Suna begin to smile.

"Yeah, she is really good for him; and they seem to really love each other alot." Suna said with a closed eyed smile.

Rin looked at him closely and said hesitantly,"Suna…you don't love Yamato do you..?"

Suna looked at her in shock and chocked out, "Of course not!"

But the part of that sentence that Suna thought of but didn't say was '…because I love you!"

But of course he didn't; and so those words were left in space between them, unspoken. Suna thought this which caused a sad smile to come across his head; but then he shook his head, as if to try and shake out the sad thought, and started to walk to where Takeo was holding the elevator for them impatiently.

Rin again thought that Suna may like Yamato; but then she got a flashback of Suna's face when she asked him, and concluded that from his face it looks like he doesn't like Yamato.

'I don't think Suna likes anyway right now; but even if he does it doesn't matter because I will make him love me! We have history; and I won't let anyone stand in the way of our love.'

When Rin finished thinking this, a bright smile spread across her face, and she pumped her fist in the air before bringing it back to her chest in a fist.

Rin then ran to the elevator that Takeo and now Suna were holding, and when she got inside she said, "Okay! Let's go meet all your guy friends, go meet the girls, and make it in time to catch the train! We're gonna have to move pretty speedy to make it; but I'll think we can make it, believe it!" said Rin, while beaming with her hands on her hips and her thumb up.

"Yeah! We can do this, for Yamato!" Takeo said, also giving a thumbs up and having a determined expression on his face.

"Yeah! Let's go meet your guy friends!" said Rin, as she pumped her fist while walking out the elevator with Takeo and Suna.

But it only dawned on Suna as they started walking that Kurihara and his lecherous friends would being looking at his beautiful Rin, gawking at her, and thinking lewd thoughts. A dark shadow suddenly descended on the top half of Suna's face, along with a tick mark appearing on the right side of his head; and he slowly started to grind his teeth together. It was then and there that Suna decided he would need to be a bit more…aggressive today than he usually was.

Thanks for reading, I will be releasing the next chapter soon (as stated above). Please follow, fave, and review. And I hope you have a nice day, ciao!


End file.
